


looking for a promise or commitment

by Zombiegravitation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rimming, Steter Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegravitation/pseuds/Zombiegravitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an alpha with a crush on one of his students, Peter, but wants to court Peter once he’s not a student. It’s all okay until Peter starts messing with his suppressants to throw himself into heat, making sure no one knows by using dampers as the suppressants flush out his system, and making sure Stiles is taking advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking for a promise or commitment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last Steter week post. It's technically for day six theme. But I just can't work up any inspiration for two more pieces of work along with adding to my day one fic. To make up for it, this is full of smutty goodness.
> 
> Steter Week Day 6: Mates Omega!Peter, Alpha!Stiles, Young!Peter, Teacher!Stiles, Stiles 26, Peter 18. Mash up of mates, A/B/O verse and known werewolves/shifters. Damper hide scents (credit it to “Family First” by [Miss_Lv ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv)for inventing).
> 
> This is dubcon. Peter was a minor when he first started this plan, he messed with contraception they both took (there is no way a student would be left alone with suppressants, let alone for the mandatory shots being self administered by them without supervision), and he was in heat, this could be considered rape by deception since the conditions of the consent is compromised. But seeing as this is A/B/O verse, and the rules in it vary, it was really left to Peter’s alpha to decide. Like always if a missed a tag tell me.
> 
> EDIT: To old readers and new, this work has been edited for better reading pleasure as of December 16 after i reread it and realized there was some plot holes/inconsistency.

This whole obsession started two years ago the summer before he took over AP English 11 for Jennifer Blake. Presently he, Stiles Stilinski, was house sitting for his best friend Scott and his new wife Allison while they went off on their honeymoon -finally three months after the freaking wedding!- in France. Stiles just didn’t think they were going to hire someone to do the yard work and clean the pool. Nor for that someone being Peter Hale, one of his student who sometimes gave him flirty looks during class.

Imagine Stiles’ surprise when he wakes up to hear the lawnmower running right outside his window. Stiles stumbled out of the guest room, nearly tripping on the comforter and ran out through the backdoor, skidding to a stop -son of a bitch, his feet- to see Peter fucking Hale pushing the lawnmower across the lawn. His white t-shirt already sweat soaked stuck to his back, Stiles could help but scent the air. The faded scent of omega wafted in the air, barely there just under grass and chlorine, completely forgetting that Peter with his wolf senses could smell Stiles’ faint arousal in response to the honey sweetness.

"Hey, Mister Stilinski. Nice boxers," Peter said smirking as he turned off the mower. Stiles flushed, sputtering while he scrambled to cover himself, one arm in front of his crotch and the other at his chest, protecting nonexistent breasts. His boxers, specifically his Betty Boop boxers were a gift -a joke gift but still why waste a good pair of underwear from Allison?

"Why are you here? This isn’t your house!"

"Yeah, I know. But McCall called in a favor with my sister so to pay back a debt to Tal, I have to do this. But Argent- wait sorry I forgot she actually married the guy, Lady McCall is paying me on the down low."

"Well it would have been nice to get a warning. It‘s too fucking early for this." Stiles pouted, crossing his arms. Peter laughed shaking his head, Stilinski was kind cute when he pouted. If it wasn’t for the scent, Peter would’ve definitely thought Stilinski was a fellow omega, but nope the man was one hundred percent alpha.

"I did though. Knocked on the door two hours ago and waited. No one came, I thought the place was empty so I used the spared key. Pool’s already clean, and plants watered. Let me finish this up and I’ll out your hair." Peter said, he was about to turn it back on when he paused. "Oh and Mister Stilinski, noon isn’t early."

Stiles’ mouth dropped a little, maybe he had stayed up online a little _too_ late. "Uh, sorry. You want a soda or something?"

"What?!" Peter shouted pretended not to hear.

"Soda! Drink! You!" Stiles said exaggerating his words, stopping when he remembered Peter was a damn wolf. "Little shit."

"Language!" Peter shouted grinning, using his own words against him.

"The drink, do you want it or not?"

Peter made a non-committal gesture before continuing to mow the lawn. Stiles sighed, exasperated. Freaking Hales! First Talia, now Peter! He really hoped Laura wasn’t trying for AP in the next few years or that Stiles at least had a different job by then.

By the time Peter finished the lawns, Stiles had a coke in his hand and clothes on. He’s about to go out when someone calls out to Peter, a child and Peter looks up smiling. A toddler is running to him, Stiles doesn’t recognize him but he can tell the kid is from the Hale pack with those signature dark looks and glowing gold eyes.

Thankfully, the kid is followed closely by two adults; an alpha and omega pair. The alpha he recognizes, it’s Talia and she hasn‘t changed much. Aside from the larger waist and frown lines, she still looks same as she did in college. Her omega, Daniel is younger Talia though, tall dark, with startling blue eyes -Stiles is still surprised she mated him all things considering- and laugh lines already marking his skin. It’s obvious they’re together by the way Talia keeps a possessive hand on Daniel’s waist.

Before Stiles knows what he’s doing he’s strolling over and saying hello. Three very interested pairs of eyes look at him. Talia and Peter look amused while Daniel in particular is still guarded, distrust evident in his gaze. _‘Right back at you, buddy.’_ Stiles thought. It would be a cold day in hell before he trusted this man.

"Tal! It‘s been a while, already got another kid, eh?" Stiles says getting ready to prattle. "Sorry I couldn’t go to his birthday parties or just visit in general. I figured I should introduce myself, to the little guy."

"Work right?" Talia guessed.

"A little but nah. His first birthday, I had to take my dad to the hospital and year after that I had to a old friend’s funeral." He grimaced, remembering how close his dad had been to dying, how young Heather looked in her mahogany box and how broken her mate had been.

"Sorry." Talia said giving him a sympathetic look. "Well you already know Peter and Daniel, so this is our little boy, Tyler. Ty, come say hi to Mommy‘s friend, Stiles."

Tyler buried himself as best he could into Peter’s chest, letting out a muffled hi.

"Cute little guy, ain’t he?"

"Of course, he has my genes." Talia said smugly.

"Damn genes are dominant, spent a six months trying to find myself in Derek and Laura and then a month with Tyler." Daniel muttered, some what joking but not really, even though he and Talia had similar coloring, you had to strain to find some feature belonging to Daniel. Stiles joked for the longest time that Talia was making mini clones or producing asexually like a plant.

"Fiercely attached already, isn’t he?" Stiles asked, laughing when the boy finally pulled away from Peter. The toddler blinks up at Stiles, one tiny hand still fisted in Peter’s shirt. Stiles laughs at the possessiveness from one so young, "Alpha?"

The mask cracks just a bit and Daniel grins fondly down at Tyler, "Yeah, he thinks Peter’s his."

"I don’t mind." Peter lifts Tyler up, blows raspberries on his cheek to make the boy's scowl melt into giggles. "Tyler is my favorite pup."

"Don’t let Laura or Derek hear you." Talia warns before turning to Stiles. Peter snorts, like he likes Talia’s older kids, twin pests more like it. What’s worse: his parents having sex and getting pregnant or the fact that at the same time his older sister was having sex resulting said kids? "Don’t know why he’s so attached though. Peter’s an ass."

“He just has good taste.” Peter said, a grin on his face. “It comes from the Hale side of the family.”

"Good taste, what a joke. The two of you are like a pair of devils." Daniel muttered, cold seeping back into his face. 

"I resent that." Peter said but didn’t really pay attention as he shifted, trying to see if Tyler can do it on purpose.

Stiles shifts his attention to Peter and gives him a smile. "Peter, good job out there. Here." He hastily shoves the coke -now dripping with condensation- to him.

"Thanks, Mister S." Peter smile wary but it’s sweet, Stiles thinks Peter‘s pink cheeks have gone a little darker.

Talia raises her brows, mouth twitching in a way that lets Stiles know she wants to ask him something big or maybe she’s already aware of his small crush and that he’s being very transparent. Oh well, subtlety isn’t his thing.

"So Peter see you again next week then."

"Yup."

\--

If Peter happened to have his music blasting some nights, to further muffle the noise in his semi-soundproof room, then Talia didn’t make a comment about it.

Peter stripped, and lied in his bed; fingers trailing down his body, brushing sensitive hipbones before loosely gripping his dick. His mind conjured up the image of Mister Stilinski - _Stiles, his mind reminds him_ \- half naked; a dusting of hair on his chest and a small trail going lower and lower. His dick twitched in his grip, getting harder.

He imagines Stiles leans in to kiss his exposed neck, his hands pulling them closer. Peter wants to nuzzle along his neck, wanting to feel his body tense up then relax, when Peter presses his lips as he does. He didn’t get his interest in Stiles Stilinski of all people, Peter thought as he lazily pumped his dick. He remembers vaguely meeting him back when he was in elementary and Talia had him over to go over their notes. Maybe it was because Stiles saw him as someone more than Talia’s little brother that started his crush.

Stiles had his hair buzzed back then. He looked a lot better with a full head of hair, especially that one time Peter caught a glimpse of him coming out of the water. He just looked bigger when he was wet, more muscular and his hair slicked back. Damn gorgeous.

He imagines Stiles pushing him back, gripping his hips as he watches Peter jerk off. He can see that sly grin he does whenever he knows he’s getting what he wants. Peter pressed into his hole with one hand and rubbed the sides of his channel, breath hitching with every brush of his skin.

He flips so he’s kneeling, face pressed into his pillow, hand reaching back to press against his hole more comfortably. There’s barely any slick, suppressants made it impossible even if he’s stopped taking in the summer. Still he thrusts in, blindly searching for that little spot.

Peter imagined Stiles' long fingers inside him instead of his own, and Stiles whispering dirty things in his ear. Peter can already feel the pull, his sensitivity increasing the longer the suppressants are flushed out of his system, all he needed was one little push.

His mind decides to be helpful and lets him hear Stiles voice, growling, "I want...god, I want to bite you." as he mouthed the spot between Peter’s neck and shoulder. "I want to mark you."

Peter spills into his hand, hole clenching and fluttering around his fingers. Resting for a moment, Peter just took a couple deep breaths, fingering himself lightly. It felt good, oversensitive, but most good. His cock gave a valiant little twitch, but he ignored it. He took his fingers out of his hole, shuddering at how empty he felt. He didn't have the achy, full feeling he bet he'd get if Stiles’ were to knot him, but he wanted it.

He just had to make a plan.

\--

Beacon Hills had various laws put in place, many that were pushed by Stiles’ own grandfather to protect his mate. Some counties had different laws, or no laws at all for omegas, over all Beacon Hills had offered the best benefits for children and omegas. On the first Wednesday of each month, a once-a-month suppressant shots were administered and required for unmated staff members and students. Stiles is like clockwork when it comes to his shots. 

Peter may skip Stiles’ class, he sometimes skips basketball practice but with the shots he was always on time. It was key, in order for his plan to work. And just like clockwork, Peter comes in to the nurses office for his shot. Peter has spent over a year and a half buttering up the nurses, he’s so trusted by them, he’s left by himself for a whole twenty minutes after swearing up and down to take his shot. They’re short staffed most of the time, most of the time they’re relieved when the older students offer to help out so they can get started with younger students.

It’s just enough time to replace Stiles’ shot with a placebo, it takes months for suppressants to completely flushed out of someone’s system human or shifter. After this, Stiles would be ready to mate him. He quickly pricks his skin and puts on a band aid on his arm, he pulls out damper from his bag, spraying on his skin. Now he smelled like a suppressed omega.

Peter came to class for once, skin still itching from the needle prick. He claws at it while Stiles prattles on about Poe or some other whiny poet. Peter’s been lucky, going off suppressants didn’t make him go into full heat but his skin still felt itchy and taunt, body overheated yet not, he was craving alpha cock- specifically Stiles’.

"Mister Hale? Mister Hale? Peter!" Stiles yelled, trying to catch the omega’s attention. Peter glances over to him, raising a brow.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please answer the question: what lens would be best to use to analyze Poe’s writings? Please use an example." He sounds a little disappointed in Peter, who even with the bad attendance rate is one of his better discussion partners.

Peter smiles, all teeth before saying something about using the psychoanalytical lens and pointing out Poe’s daddy issues reflecting in the story ‘Telltale Heart’. Stiles looks satisfied before turning to some other unsuspecting soul to add on to Peter’s comment. Just a few more days and he’ll be at full heat, and Stiles will be susceptible to his scent.

\--

Talia nearly ruins his plans, he comes home to find her rifling through his things. It’s a good thing he doesn’t keep any of his supplies at home, they’re all stored away in his locker at the local gym. All she finds are his old heat supplies and a bit of weed left over from Duke and Kali’s visit a few weeks ago. It’s not like he made a big secret of his use.

“What the hell are you planning, Peter? And don’t give me that look, I know you’re planning to do something to Stiles. As his friend and your guardian, I need to stop you from doing anything stupid.”

Peter bristled, unconsciously shifting into beta form. His plan wasn’t stupid. At least he thought through his decisions before he did anything. The same couldn’t be told of Talia.

“You want to judge me for being stupid. You’re the one who mated a man who wasn’t even carrying your child, you just believed his bullshit story about escaping his abusive father, when it was really his real alpha. Even after you found out what he did to the guy, you still believed his piss poor excuses and agreed to do mating him, even after Mom proved he was lying about it being yours. When are you going to tell Laura the truth? That she isn’t-” Peter choked, his head whipping to the side as Talia smacked him. He spat, blood mixing in with saliva. He snarled, his eyes glowing gold.

“Don’t Peter.” Talia growled, warning her brother to back off. All thoughts of Stiles leaving her mind. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Cause all I know is after you ran off to mate him, Mom and Dad died in a so called accident and you get control of the pack.” Peter had been young to actually remember it but the pack members loyal to his mother had told him about it, often in secret and away from Talia. They had their suspicions but nothing that could be prove it wasn’t an accident.

Talia flushed, a familiar bitterness rising in her chest. Talia was still pretty young when she took the alpha mantle, along with custody over her little brother. She remembers how people tried to take Peter away, how people didn’t believe she was worthy of being alpha. She knew there were still some accusing her of killing her own parents so she no longer had to listen to the alpha command, but it wasn’t true. 

It had been an accident, plain and simple, the storm too strong the road too wet. Supernatural reflexes or not, there was nothing they could’ve done. If Peter didn’t believe her, it wasn’t her fault (he didn’t think Talia directly killed them but he still laid the blame heavily on Daniel, without him Talia wouldn’t have gone out in that storm and their parents wouldn’t have gone after her). Talia had been caught up in the call of the mating, so focused on filling Daniel with her seed even though he had already been pregnant. It had been a shock to hear from Daniel of all people that her eyes had glowed red half way through it. She had cried the whole night and came home the next morning with Daniel in tow.

With a shaky voice, Talia said, “We’re done here. You will not tell Laura anything. We’ll tell her when she’s ready.”

Peter shook his head, his sister always hated confrontation when it came to her things. It was the easiest way to force her to drop her initial search. A little blood was a worthy sacrifice if it meant keeping her off his trail. By the time she knew what his plan was, it would be too late. Peter would already be creating a better pack on his own with his new mate.

\--

It’s after school on Friday, and Stiles was driving out of school parking lot, having decided to bring work home today when he saw a crowd of guys - wait no, there was a couple of girls too - he smelled the air, all alphas save for the lone omega in heat. The middle guy fell to the ground after being jostled, several of them knelt and the others closed ranks. Stiles could see some of them were partially shifted, and fear that they might rape the omega.

Stiles honked his horn and the group turned to look, some stiffened and others shifted. When they recognized his jeep they fled, leaving the lone guy sprawled awkwardly on the pavement. Stiles recognized the omega as Peter, who now stood on shaky legs and started walking towards the woods, no doubt taking a short cut to his house on the reserve. Stiles pulled up next to him and unrolled the window, staring in shock at Peter's torn clothes and bleeding lip.

"You okay, Peter?" Stiles called out through the open window as he stopped his car.

He’d been teaching Peter every year starting Sophomore English two years ago; starting when Mrs. Turner had gone on maternity leave, then taking over AP English 11 when Ms. Blake was mauled by a crazed shifter and he had taken over AP English 12 when Mrs. Hatter retired. Yet he was still surprised to see how beautiful Peter grew each year, even more so right now.

His skinny jeans seemed to cling and stretch over his long legs, his v-neck sticking to his skin, and scarf hanging loosely from his neck. Stiles knew Peter was a fairly popular guy with teachers and students both, even with his sarcasm and sass he was well-liked and friendly, which made it especially strange that the group of alphas had been giving him a hard time. And if Stiles wasn't mistaken, those guys had included some of Peter's packmates including Jackson Whittemore, Erica Reyes and Deucalion Masters.

Administration had been adamant in not ‘outing’ shifters or castes by using a suppressant that works on all, so Stiles definitely didn’t know Peter was an omega till then. Those alphas were probably just reacting to the scent, instinct conflicting with the meds. His own alpha pheromones were reacting to Peter. Why was he reacting to it, Stiles swears he only just got his shot a few days ago.

"Yeah, Mr. Stilinski. Thanks," Peter replied, not remotely convincingly as he fixed his scarf. "I need to get home," he added, his voice quavering.

"I'll drop you off. C'mon. Get in." Stiles opened the passenger door but Peter looked hesitant, glancing around him at the school parking lot then towards the woods. "You know we’re not that from your place."

Peter bit his lip, then winced as he sunk into the broken skin. Externally he seemed reluctant, but internally he grinned, everything was going to plan. He got awkwardly into the jeep, pulling the door close behind him and slumped against the seat. Stiles was surrounded in delicious omega scent. Peter was in heat and Stiles was shamefully hard.

"Peter!" Stiles yells aghast, turning to stare at the seventeen year old as the reality of the situation hit him. "You're in heat! Were you at school like this? Didn't you notice the symptoms this morning?"

Peter sunk down further. "It's my first one since freshman year, before I started my suppressants. I didn't know what was happening." He said looking scared. Stiles who had a weakness for sad puppies, wanted to pull him protectively into his arms, but he knew the last thing Peter needed was alpha getting up in his space before he was ready to be mated. It would spur both of them into doing something they both might regret.

If Stiles got any closer to that scent he might not be able to stop himself. Peter's continued words brought him back to the situation at hand. "Talia didn't really tell me what to expect if I ever got off ‘em, I’ve been taking suppressants like the law says."

"Didn't you call her to come get you?" Stiles couldn't imagine Talia ever letting Peter leave for school, with heat symptoms and be at risk of a potential attack by hormone-addled teenaged alphas like the group in the parking lot. If Stiles hadn't pulled up when he did, it could have gone so much worse for Peter. 

"She’s away. Talia’s friend just had a baby so they left two nights ago to go visit. She and Daniel should be back on Monday. Or maybe Tuesday." Peter replied, purposely not mentioning his various aunts and uncles all probably available to pick him up. 

"I guess you haven't got a omega kit at home, then?"

Peter just stared at Stiles, keeping silent, pretending to be fearful. All of Stiles' protective instincts kicked in hard and he was furious at Peter's pack for not preparing him for this potential outcome. Some people, their bodies became resistant to suppressants, it stops working randomly. Health officials always warned of the chance and advised for omega kits to be kept at hand. For a family as big as the Hales, not having a kit was practically neglect.

Peter's heat scent was so intoxicating that it took all of Stiles' willpower not launch himself across the car, claiming the teen right then. Stiles bit his tongue trying to focus on getting out of here. He didn’t notice Peter’s telltale smirk flicker across his face.

The omega scent was sweet and spicy and Stiles wanted to roll around in the mouthwatering musk. He wanted to feel Peter’s slick dripping down his face as he plunged his tongue in to taste all of him, feel it slipping down his thighs as he pounded into that sweet ass…

Stiles must have growled aloud because Peter was looking like a mix of aroused and scared, pressing himself against the car door.

Stiles shook himself and held a hand up in surrender, temporarily forgetting that it didn’t matter if his hands were on the wheel or not since the car was still parked. "Sorry, Peter," Stiles stated, having to clear his throat clearing it of the husky tone. "Your scent is a little overpowering right now, but I can control myself. I swear! I didn't mean to scare you."

"You like the way I smell," Peter teased, a smile slipping onto his face, hope flaring in his eyes as he leaned in toward Stiles. He seemed to know what to do; tilting his head a certain way, making doe eyes and licking at his pink lips.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles admitted reluctantly, scratching the back of his head. "I can control myself enough to help get you what you need."

"Erica said I smelled nasty. Like I was begging for it. Like a whore." Peter spat the last word, he wasn’t a knot slut. He had ambitions, a hunger for something more than just a knot. He‘d get farther in life than Erica, even with half a brain he could do it.

"They’re just posturing. It's alpha thing…well sort of. It depends on the alpha. It’s kinda awful. Sorry you got caught unprepared. Listen, we'll go to the drugstore and get an omega kit for you and then I'll take you home." Stiles babbled, Peter gave him a skeptical look but Stiles reassured him. "You can stay in the car with the doors locked. I'll go get it."

"Thanks, Mister Stilinski," Peter replied, mind moving ahead trying to figure out what he could use to pull him in. Most times he didn‘t have to flirt. People just wanted him, whether it was his status as a Hale or as an omega, it didn’t matter. He had to admit his flirting was a little rusty, he was never this blunt and obvious.

Stiles put the car in gear and pulled out, nearly swerving into the next lane when Peter pressed up close against him. Arousal flared as Peter sought comfort and flooding Stiles' nose with delectable scent. Stiles was embarrassed at how hard he was, and he knew Peter could see Stiles’ dick tenting his pants, and could probably smell his arousal too. Damn his werewolf senses. Peter reached out, fingers tracing swirls onto Stiles’ thigh, going higher and higher.

Peter was half grinding against the seat, trying to get some sort of friction. Stiles knew he'd probably never get the smell of Peter out of the upholstery. Not that he wanted the smell to be gone. Stiles knew that the moment Peter was gone, that Stiles’ would be down, rubbing his face in the seat as he jerked off.

Stiles parked the car and locked Peter inside, thankful he'd tied his sweater around his waist earlier, giving little cover for his over-eager erection. His arousal wilted as he passed more and more old friends of his father, their eyes trailing after him as he went to the heat care aisle. He picked up a beginner omega kit and an alpha calming spray. Stiles was still amazed by some of this stuff: lube that had synthetic alpha pheromones, spray bottles made to help curb alpha impulses. He smiled awkwardly at the cashier, who would no doubt tell someone about his purchases and it’d eventually reach his dad’s ears.

With his purchases safely stowed in the back of the vehicle, Stiles drove them back to the reserve. Peter snuggled close against Stiles' side, breathing the heady scent of restrained arousal, it was only when Peter started nuzzling Stiles’ neck did he stop him.

"You need to stop that. I'm not your alpha, Peter," Stiles warned. Peter backed away just slightly, scowl on his face.

Stiles had just pulled into Peter's driveway when the boy stiffened up. For a split second, Peter worried he really would miss his chance. Usually there was no guarantee an omega would get pregnant from the first post-suppressant heat, he had been taking fertility pills he swiped from his aunt until she noticed. He wouldn’t get another chance like this. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

Stiles’ mouth went dry, he didn't know what to say. Peter was an omega going through his first heat in years. He shouldn't have to go through it alone, but Stiles was an unpaired alpha eight years his senior. He had a lot of willpower but this was too much.

"Uh," was about all Stiles could muster in reply.

"Please, Mister Stilinski," Peter begged, blue eyes blown wide from a mixture of arousal and fear. "Could you please take me back to your place? I don't want to be in my house all alone."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Peter. I'm an unmated alpha. I don't - I mean - It’s not really safe. Don't Laura and Derek come home in a few hours? O- Or- Or friends?!" Stiles felt like such an asshole. He just wanted to make sure Peter was safe. Still, he'd seen what Peter's 'friends' were getting ready to do to him back at the school.

“They’re staying at friends’ houses for the weekend.”

One look at Peter's desperate, pleading face and Stiles knew he was done for. He reversed out of the driveway and pointed the car for his small house. Stiles led Peter into his house and directed him to the spare bedroom. He dropped his messenger bag in the front hall and rubbed his neck. _‘Stupid. Stupid. Stupid’_ he thought. He went to the fridge and grabbed them each a bottle of water then headed down the hall to take Peter the supplies from the drugstore and leave him to it.

The spare bedroom was empty and Stiles' stomach dropped. He followed Peter's mesmerizing aroma to his room and discovered Peter had stripped down to his underwear rolling in Stiles' bed, surrounding himself in Stiles' alpha scent. Stiles could see that Peter's boxer-briefs were damp at the seat where he was leaking slick and it took everything in him to not just strip where he stood and go fuck Peter into the mattress, knot him up so well and fill him with his pups.

He tried to ignore the signs, but he could see. That’s what Peter wanted. Fuck, it was what _Stiles_ wanted. But Stiles was his teacher. He couldn't take advantage of the omega's vulnerability during his heat.

"Peter," Stiles croaked, voice cracking with desire.

"Yes, Alpha?" Peter replied, giving Stiles a side glance as he pressed part of his face on one of Stiles' pillows and grinding the other shamelessly.

Fuck.

"Don't call me that, Peter. I'm not your alpha." Stiles' dick gave a twitch of disagreement. He could play alpha mate for such a pretty omega. He salivated at the thought of actually having the sauve boy under him. 

"But you could be," Peter replied, arching his hips back and waggling his ass temptingly. That slick spot that was slowly but surely growing shouldn‘t be so tempting. But god, it was. It dug at the primal part of Stiles to know that he was helping this along.

A snarl was ripped from Stiles' lips and Peter whimpered in response, throwing his head back inviting Stiles to take what he wanted. Stiles clawed at his own skin, trying to bring himself out, chanting a mantra. _‘Too young. Student. Heat. Vulnerable.’_ Not to mention the fact Talia would have his balls as morbid decor.

"I've got the supplies, Peter." Stiles walked to the far side of the large bed and opened the box. He pulled out a few plugs, three regular dildos of various sizes, a ribbed dildo and a single inflatable knotting dildo, along with four or five different bottles lube. He opened the bottle of lube, the one with the synthetic alpha scent and his mouth let out a snarl instinctively at the intruder smell in his bedroom. Huh? So this stuff really worked.

When Stiles looked up from his task, the lithe, naked teen was sprawled across his bed. Stiles' mouth began watering as he took in the sight. This was the first time he'd really been attracted to an omega. His tastes were eclectic: from red head and petite alpha Lydia Martin, the tall skinny beta Ken Nakamura to dark skinned goddess known as Rebecca Harlow (another beta) and tiny plus sized alpha Myra Knorr; but with all of them it had all been for fun, never a permanent thing.

Peter's pale, lean muscles tugged somewhere inside Stiles he didn't know existed. That the kid was almost as tall as Stiles and he kind of like that. Peter regarded Stiles thoughtfully through half-lids as he lazily pumped his dick, biting his lip as his arousal built.

"Do you think you can manage this on your own?" Stiles asked, wielding the smallest of the dildos which he'd coated liberally in the alpha pheromone lube. _‘Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say-’_

"No, I've never...I don't…I don't know what to do." It’s a lie, of course. Peter may not have done it during heats but he does play. He knew what he liked and which toys were the best…not that he would tell Stiles that even after they‘re mated. It was just a little embarrassing how quickly Peter went through toys.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck.’_

"Okay, Peter. I'll show you what to do but then you need to take over yourself, okay?"

"Yes, Alpha,"

"Don't call me Alpha, Peter." Stiles whined low in his voice.

"Yes, Sir."

He was so fucked. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. Grounded, he continued, "Okay, put the pillow you were just fucking under your hips. There's a good boy. I'm just gonna spread your cheeks like this and then I'm gonna slide this in.” His hand spread Peter’s checks, watching the hole flutter open and close letting out little globs of slick. The breed talk just kept slipping out, “Your greedy hole just swallowed that up. Fuck. I mean. _Fuck._ "

"More," Peter groaned, his hole fluttering around the insufficient dildo. Peter never really put any thought to how dirty a talker Stiles could be, only that his voice would be the constant presence anchoring Peter.

"Give me a minute, Peter. I don't want you hurt. We've gotta start slow."

"More," Peter repeated, rocking back his hips. The dildo barely calmed the hunger building in him. He needed something bigger.

Stiles took out the small dildo and watched Peter's hole clutch vainly at the empty air. He growled low at the sight and Peter moaned, flushing happily at the sound. Despite the slick, Stiles still lubed up the thick ribbed dildo with the fake alpha scent, pressing it to Peter's leaking entrance. The first ridge popped in little resistance, so did the second. Peter whined until the third ridge caught on his rim, his breath hitched.

Peter's whine became a sigh of relief. Stiles pushed and pulled the toy back and forth a few times, watching it stretch Peter. More and more slick dripped down, growing thicker as he went further into his pleasure. Stiles pushed it deeper until the fourth ridge brushed his hole. He pushed it forward slowly, holding his breath until it breached Peter, his hole pulling it inside.

Stiles pulled, pacing as he watched Peter wiggle his hips, adjusting to the stretch. Peter kept rutting and grinding against Stiles' pillow and moaning deliciously as his walls pulsed around the ribbed toy. Stiles wanted to rip out that goddamned toy from Peter's ass and fill it with his knot, pump him so full of come that it dripped out for days. No plastic toy could beat a real live cock.

He took a few long cleansing breaths. Bad idea, it only filled his addled mind with more of that delectable scent.

"More" Peter purred, voice low and hopeful, so close to satisfied that Stiles felt pre-come wet the inside of his boxers.

"Mm-hmm," Stiles hummed in agreement, not trusting his voice. He grabbed the alpha control spray and spritzed himself in the face with it. He coughed a bit spitting slightly. It was a bottle of fucking lavender, overpriced shit was just lavender water. Stiles felt a lot calmer than he had a moment before, so he sprayed himself again this time avoiding it getting in his mouth.

"More?" Peter reminded him from the bed, waggling his ass back and forth. Stiles sat on the bed behind the teen and pulled the ribbed toy out of Peter so only the tip was in, hearing an unhappy whine from the omega. Stiles shushed him and putting more alpha lube onto the toy before he slid it back in, watching with awe as the fifth and thickest ridge slipped into Peter's ass. Peter moaned, he wiggled back wanting more. He wasn‘t sure what was leaking more, his ass or his cock. Right now all he cared about was getting to come, even Stiles was taking a backseat in his mind.

Stiles pressed it forward a little deeper and Peter’s moans became a sharp shout as he came all over Stiles' pillow. As Peter came down from his orgasm, Stiles pulled the duvet over him, deciding to leave in the dildo while Peter napped. Peter would feel better having something in him, wouldn’t he?

Stiles grabbed a comfortable change of clothes, heading to the spare bedroom, before veering off instead to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he under the cold spray; he jerked off, releasing onto the tiles embarrassingly quick, desperately trying not to think about the naked teen asleep in his bed but failing.

Stiles dressed slowly, then went to the kitchen to start dinner. Peter wasn't really hungry when he woke, but Stiles convinced him to drink some juice and wolf down a few energy bars in exchange for Stiles fucking him with the inflatable knot dildo. Peter of course tried to play innocent but he obviously came out with the better deal, even if he had to eat crappy energy bars for it. Stiles also made Peter call his sister before they returned to the bedroom, and Stiles cringed when hearing Talia‘s angered roar and watching Peter‘s face tighten. Peter’s frown deepened the more he listened to Talia rant about the mistake he was making and how this was going to cost Stiles so much, not realizing that they had yet to truly mate. Stiles got back on the line, no longer willing to see what little happiness Peter had left disappear. Stiles reassure her he would look after Peter until they were back and had to listen to Talia berate him for being for foolish and why was he risking all this for her brother of all people. Stiles felt confused not fully getting Talia‘s words. This was just an accident cause by a medical failure and instincts. All Stiles was trying to do was help. Was that really wrong?

After she hung up, Stiles held Peter for a bit as he tried not to shift. Once he was calm, his heat cycle flared up again and Stiles prepared the knotting dildo. He sat pressing his back against headboard while pulling Peter onto him. Peter turned his head to press his face into Stiles’ neck as Stiles pressed in the dildo. Stiles kissed, tasting salt from the boy’s sweat slick skin. Peter trembled under the gentle touch, the bitterness falling away from his frame as he sunk deeper into the pleasure. Peter came twice more, leaving a mess on both their chests as well as Stiles’ lap then passed out against Stiles. Stiles rolled Peter onto his bed before going to the guest room and taking a pillow back and swapping it for one of his. He told himself that it was because he'd sleep better with his own pillow, even if it was coated in Peter‘s slick.

But not even ten minutes later he was coming hard, lying in the spare bed and fisting his cock with the scent of Peter pressed to his face, he was a terrible liar especially towards himself. He cleaned himself up with his t-shirt, dropped it on the floor, and laying lazily as he stared at the ceiling for a few hours before passing out.

Peter woke in the middle of the night, panting. He’d forgotten how bad heats were, he flipped over grinding against the sheets aching for release. He reached behind him, pulling the toy from his body and tossing it aside. Peter scrambled for that alpha lube, drenching his hand in it. It was an awkward angle to thrust from, but he had a hair trigger release right now.

It only took a few thrusts for him to spill on the sheets and for his hole to clench around his fingers but he still felt restless. He shook as he stood, and leaned against the wall for support as he followed Stiles’ scent. Stiles was sprawled, face down ass up and halfway off the bed.

He gave a strange gurgle before flipping onto his back, lazily scratching his belly. While Peter was tempted to use Stiles at that moment, just slip on to his cock but he rather have his partner awake to enjoy it with him. Instead Peter’s nose twitched recognizing the strong smell of come, leading him to a plain t-shirt.

Peter ambled back to Stiles’ room, enjoying how safe and secure he felt. He remembered something he thought was an old wives tale but scrolling through forums late at night on the incognito tab proved that it wasn‘t.

The come was sticky, starting to dry so Peter took as much as he could on his fingers and thrust into his hole. He hissed, despite having something in him not that long ago, he felt tight and a little sore, a feeling that would soon disappear the more he sunk into this heat wave. He pressed his face into the shirt, lapping at the sticky mess. He did feel better, surrounded by Stiles’ smell and comforted by his taste. Peter lazily rocked back and forth on his fingers, trying to get deeper and deeper but he just couldn’t hit that spot. He doesn’t remember falling asleep.

Sun was streaming into the room through blinds he'd forgotten to close before going to bed when Stiles woke up, nose filled with the scent that was driving him to make terrible decisions. Peter stood next to the bed, shaking while wrapped in Stiles' robe wrapped around him. In his hand was the dark blue bottle of synthetic alpha lube.

"Alpha," he groaned and Stiles' cock began to fatten in his boxers. This was so many kinds of wrong but he didn't have time to think as Peter continued, "The synthetic alpha isn't helping anymore."

“Oh.”

_‘God Damn it.’_

"Okay, c'mon," Stiles invited, lifting the sheets to invite Peter in. God, what the hell was he doing? Was his mind really this sleep deprived that this seemed like the best idea? Peter dropped the robe, crawled in and Stiles turned him before pulled him up to straddle Stiles’ face so he could lick Peter out. Stiles expected to taste the alpha lube from Peter's hole but all Stiles could taste was Peter and himself. He’d have to figure that out later, he was too focused on Peter. Peter tasted even better than he smelled and he lapped at the loose muscle while Peter tried to lean over and take Stiles’ cock in his mouth. Stiles swatted at the plump ass in front of him, giving Peter a warning growl.

The omega pouted, but before he could really complain Stiles spread Peter to get better access to his dripping hole. Peter practically drooled, his expression completely blissed out, rolling himself back onto Stiles’ face for more. And if Stiles ate out Peter’s ass longer than necessary, long after Peter came, well he was doing it to keep Peter relaxed…at least that‘s what he kept telling himself. Peter scooted off him, switching his position so he was cuddling next to Stiles until his stomach growled, Peter had staved off his hunger as long as he could but now he was ravenous. He nudged Stiles, looking down at his stomach pointedly.

As he got up, cleaning his face of slick as he did, Stiles noticed his t-shirt wasn't there anymore and he turned to Peter, who was casually flipping the bottle of synthetic alpha lube. Almost lazily, Peter answered Stiles‘ unvoiced question.

"I woke up last night. Couldn’t sleep. But I could smell you. You were asleep and God! You just smelled _so good,_ ” Peter said twirling the bottle in his hands. Stiles froze, debating whether or not to ignore him, a sinking feeling starting in the pit of his stomach but Peter continued. “I figured it might work better to use your come inside me instead of the synthetic stuff. And it did," Peter explained, a small smirk appearing on his face. "I was able to sleep, actually sleep with you inside."

"You've been getting the fertility suppression shots at school?" Stiles whispered, hoping Peter was, hoping that his were working.

"Of course," Peter drawled. "We all get them. Doesn’t mean they work. Would it really be so bad for me to have your pups or be mated to me?”

"Yes!" Stiles yelled. "If I wanted to mate you, I’d rather you be out of school, and graduated before I even tried courting you. You've got to finish school before you can even think about having pups."

"Yes, okay, Alpha." Of course Stiles would put a damper on things, but just a little time and once Stiles‘ was inside Peter, the man would surely change him mind. Any alpha would want to keep their prized omega fat with their child. An archaic practice but one Peter knew Stiles didn’t really believe in.

"Don't call me Alpha!" Stiles stormed out, heading to the kitchen to slam pots and pans around.

Peter grinned widely, Stiles wanted him. He wanted to court him and wouldn’t mind if Peter eventually had his pups. It was all going perfectly.

Once he'd had some food, a cup of strong coffee and his Adderall, Stiles came back to the bedroom with basic breakfast of eggs and toast for Peter, who was naked and making the master bed with Stiles' spare sheets as the washing machine ran. Stiles watched, thinking how well Peter fit in here moving around his room with ease, Stiles quickly shut those thoughts down. He was fucked if the administration found out, especially if he didn‘t actually mate the boy but just used him for sex.

After Peter ate, Stiles convinced him to shower, it didn’t take long for another wave of heat hit Peter. The teen scrambled into Stiles’ bed, squirming and moaning, pulling Stiles against him. Stiles’ face was shoved right into Peter’s neck, clouding his mind with pheromones. Unfortunate for Stiles that meant that his alpha pea brain take control, he rolled Peter onto his stomach and pulled down the sweatpants he'd loaned to Peter. He rubbed himself in the groove of Peter's ass cheeks till he felt Peter buck up to try to get Stiles’ inside.

“Stiles,” He groaned, jolting Stiles somewhat out of the fog. It was always Alpha or Mr. Stilinski with Peter, using his name was more personal. In a desperate attempt to avoid the temptation of actually fucking the fertile omega; Stiles scooped up some of the slick Peter was producing, smearing it over his dick and jacking his cock over Peter's ass until he came, thick and hot white strings of come over the teen's plush ass. Scrambling for a plug and scooping up his own come, he pressed it into Peter's twitching hole, fighting every impulse to get inside that perfect heat. The come should be enough to stave off the heat a little more. He plugged Peter with and Peter whined, blindly rutting into the mattress till his ass flexed and he came over the sheets.

Exhausted, Stiles fell back against the mattress next to Peter, dragging the sweats back up. He stroked the sweaty hair curling at the nape of the omega's neck and wondered what the fuck he was going to do. A pesky voice in his mind whispered _‘As long as you don’t give him a mating mark, you could fuck the boy full and no one would know.’_

 _‘But you would. And what if you got him pregnant? Would you just leave him like that?’_ Another accused, already guilt curled low in his belly.

Peter snuggled against him and whispered, "Thank you, Stiles," and Stiles couldn't breathe.

He threw the covers off him and stomped out of the room, down the hall, and into the spare room, slamming the door behind him. Peter was killing him with all this bullshit. All Stiles’ wanted to be was the good guy and take care of the kid, but they were pushing that line. He has already gone too far, much farther than he should have. Stiles should’ve just left Peter in his own house with the heat supplies and called Talia, staying until she had arrived. Instead here Stiles was fighting every urge in him to go and claim Peter for his own.

He collapsed to his knees next to the bed, buried his face in a pillow and screamed. It wasn't enough. He punched the pillow repeatedly, desperate to get some sort of release from. It wasn‘t doing anything, he turned grabbed his alarm clock and threw it against the wall. He swept things from his drawers and smiled at the crashing noises.

The door opened behind him and he heard Peter's voice, small with fear. "Um, Mister Stilinski? Are you okay?"

"Don't come any closer!" Stiles yelled, chest heaving with panting breaths, chaos all around him.

"But Alpha-" Peter stepped right into Stiles' space, ignoring Stiles' orders, head tilted showing off that pale column. It was alpha again, huh? What little control Stiles had left snapped.

"You want Alpha? Fine, I'll give you fucking Alpha," Stiles snarled, grabbing Peter by his slim shoulders and throwing him onto the bed. He dove on top of Peter and kissed him ferociously, mouth biting and lapping. He rut his hips ruthlessly against the omega's, giving him a taste of what’s to come. Fingers tangled in Peter's hair, Stiles pulled the teen's head back sharply and raked his teeth against the exposed flesh, growling low in his throat. Peter grinned widely, good, good, it was working.

"Please, Alpha, knot me," Peter begged and that desperate plea pulls Stiles back from the edge. He threw himself off the bed smacking into a wall, he hissed in pain as he scrambled to the bathroom.

"Fuck, Peter. No! I'm not your alpha." Stiles slammed the bathroom door and locked it behind him. He heard Peter rattle the doorknob fruitlessly, then pound against the locked door, begging Stiles to come back, to knot him, to be his alpha. “Just get out and leave me alone.”

Stiles started the shower then sat on the tiled floor, water flowing over his head. The noise outside quieted, and Stiles started crying. It was all his fault. He fucked up so bad he honestly couldn’t blame anyone but himself for the consequences that would come.

When the water ran cold, Stiles was left spent and weak on the floor of the shower. He shut off the tap and dragged himself to his feet to towel off. He rubbed his face dry, taking note of how red his eyes looked and wondering if he could pass it off as shampoo in his eyes. He was going to have to apologize to Peter for attacking, then rejecting him. Then he needed to figure out how to get him to understand why this couldn't happen.

Not now.

When he opened the door to the bathroom he was surprised to see that most of the room had been cleaned up. The broken lamp was gone and the alarm was back on the bedside table. God damn. He was such an asshole.

He wandered into his bedroom and was surprised to find it empty. He grabbed some clothes and dressed quickly.

"Peter," he called out as he finished pulling a clean t-shirt over his head.

"Out here," Peter called back and Stiles wandered into the living room where Peter was dressed in his used torn clothes, phone in hand, the bag of heat supplies at his feet.

"What's up?" Stiles asked.

"I texted Laura. She's gonna come get me. She’ll should be here in few and I'll be out of your hair." Peter kept his attention fixed on the phone as he talked, Stiles gaped. He was left unaware that Peter was really just playing a game, tapping as if he really was talking to Laura when he never did.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave, Peter.”

"You said to leave you alone. I’ll be fine until Talia comes back next week." Peter's fingers were flying across screen while he answered Stiles, no emotion in his voice.

"Wait, you‘re doing this alone?"

"Yeah. Wait, no, maybe Reyes or Whittemore could help." Peter said, tapping away at his bejeweled game. He would never let Whittemore near him with a ten foot stick let alone help Peter through his heat. Reyes might at least be tolerable save the fact her boyfriend doesn‘t really like sharing.

"Weren’t they some the alphas mobbing you at school?"

"Well, yeah, but it‘s better than nothing. They‘re pack, they‘re suppose to help." Peter stressed a few words, giving them more meaning than he actually felt.

Stiles growled and Peter looked up from his phone, quickly shutting off the game. "They aren’t getting anywhere near you while you're in heat."

"It'll be fine, Mister Stilinski." He pretended to read a notification, and stood. “Laura’s outside.”

“Tell her you‘re staying. Now!" Stiles snarled and Peter did just that. Sending off a text to Laura telling her not to expect him home for the weekend. Laura sent back a winky face along with a good luck. She probably didn‘t think this is what Peter was doing with his free time. She probably expected someone else, someone like Deucalion.

“Done.”

"Now," He looked at Peter, "you get back in that bed, Omega." His voice was thunderous, dangerous as instinct took over. Every smart reason for resisting Peter left Stiles’ brain - it was illegal, he’d lose his job, his friends, the possible stigma - flying out the window in the face of some other alpha trying to take what belongs to him.

Peter stood and backed down the hall, never taking his eyes off the alpha, removing clothing and dropping it on the floor as Stiles did the same.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Alpha. Only you." He played it up by kneeling on the spreading his legs, then his cheeks using his hands. His hole was pink, not the red it would be once Stiles got his knot in there.

"Good boy," Stiles growled. Peter was leaking slick and Stiles knelt behind him, lapping at the fluid, chasing every last drop with his tongue. Peter's rim was slightly swollen, already turning a lovely shade of red and Stiles traced the puffy ring with his tongue, eliciting a whine from Peter, teasing lightly at Peter's rim until Stiles couldn't resist further and plunged it in.

The omega keened as Stiles fucked his tongue in and out, muscles spasming around his tongue. He spread Peter's ass wider with the palms of his hands, digging his fingers sharply into the soft flesh, no doubt leaving dark marks. Releasing his grip on one pale orb, Stiles slid two fingers against Peter’s taint and into Peter's hole alongside his tongue. He stroked Peter's inner walls, probing and curling until he found the spongy bundle of nerves and pressed firmly until Peter was whimpering helplessly, his cock leaking more and more pre-come. Stiles pulled out his tongue and Peter whined, pushing his ass back for more. Stiles added a third finger and then a fourth before Peter could really adjust to the sudden addition, that didn’t stop Peter from fucking himself shamelessly while still begging for more.

Stiles had waited long enough.

He pulled his fingers from Peter's clenching heat and flipped Peter onto his back. He locked eyes with Peter as he lifted his omega's hips high in the air, cock pressing teasingly against Peter’s fluttering hole and he plunged forward, Peter's copious slick letting him slide in effortlessly. Peter came on Stiles' first deep thrust, ropes of come splattering his belly and Stiles fucked him through it.

"This is what you needed, isn't it Peter? My cock filling you up," Stiles murmured against Peter's neck as he bent Peter nearly in half to pound deeply into him.

"Yes, Stiles," Peter gasped in response, barely able to form words through the fog of pleasure. He never thought it’d feel this good, Stiles was touching places not even the biggest toy they had could get.

"Gonna knot you up so good," Stiles couldn't believe he was reverting to breed talk like a fucking knot-head but his upstairs brain wasn't steering this ship anymore. Boy will he be embarrassed later. "Gonna fill your belly so full you're gonna taste me and only me. Everyone in your pack will know you belong to only me."

"Yes. Fuck, yes! Do it. Knot me!" Peter howled beneath him, fingernails clawing at Stiles' back as he tried to pull him closer, deeper. He fought to keep from shifting into beta form. His strength already leaving bruises, he couldn’t deal with leaving Stiles with actual claw mark. Stiles didn‘t care, he just kissed Peter‘s fanged mouth, roughly tugging at his lip.

The slick sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the bedroom as Stiles set a punishing pace. He could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock and he sank his teeth into Peter's shoulder as he gave a final sharp thrust, his own scream resulting from Peter’s bite in return was muffled as iron filled his mouth. He spilled deeply in the welcoming heat. His knot slipped into Peter, tying them together as he ground into Peter, filling with a constant bursts of come .

Peter came again from the pressure of Stiles' knot insistently pressing against his prostate. Stiles felt the hot fluid splatter his chest and stomach, panting as his pleasure fogged brain cleared enough for the idea to put them into a more comfortable position to come to him.

Stiles had never tied before, hell he never really wanted to be tied with anyone before, with his previous partners it was always simple fucking. Holding Peter in his arms was completely different. He wanted to ask the teen a million questions, learn about him beside the basics from school records, rumors and Talia’s weird anecdotes. 

Despite the bliss of the knotting Stiles' brain began to work feverishly with plans: he needed to file the paperwork to transfer Peter's guardianship to him from Talia it wouldn’t be healthy for them to separate so early in their mating. They needed to go to Peter's and pick up any of the belongings Peter might want when he moved in to Stiles' house permanently. Stiles groaned at thought of all the paper work he’d need to file: he would need to submit a report and face the school board inquiry committee to convince them the mating was consensual, if he did keep his job he’d have to push paper work to have him transferred to another teacher so his grading won’t be biased (well so Peter wouldn’t distract him and the urge to fuss over him would be subdued) especially since Peter would continue to attend the school where he was enrolled. There was no compromise there.

He must have started talking to himself aloud because Peter placed his mouth against his. "Shh," the omega whispered, his lips still lazily brushing against Stiles', "trying to sleep here."

"Okay. You sleep. But then you've got to study for your midterms. You're going back to school on Monday."

"Yes, Alpha." He said sleepily, if Stiles listened closer he’d hear the underlying smugness and a small smirk on his face as he turned on his side as best he could.

Success.

-

“Welcome Class of 2014 to your graduation. I am sure all off your friends and family have been waiting for this moment…” Most people don’t listen to the administration speeches, too busy trying to find their own kid in a sea of red and white. Except their attention is caught when they announce the next speaker.

“Now one of our class speakers will come up a share a few words with you. Peter Hale please come up now.”

Everyone took notice of the male omega standing from his seat in the front row, right next to the walking aisles. It was obvious he was omega; not from the smell he let out or the mocking tilt of his head showing off his mating mark but from the swell of his belly obviously straining against his dark red graduation gown.

Peter Hale was pregnant and still one of the valedictorians despite many anonymous parents complaints, no one would outright go against the wealthy and influential Hale pack. His family could be heard howling and cheering as he walked up the stage. There was one teacher going along with them, standing and clapping for him, one Stiles Stilinski, proud alpha mate and father of Peter’s child. Along with his class medal, he had one more for making honors and he had cords for sports and his Spanish class. Peter had a full final semester. Add the doctors appointments, the district inquiries that they barely passed, and arguments with Talia; it all made Peter too tired to fully enjoy his time with Stiles but in the end it worked out. What can he say, he was good at multitasking and getting the best results. Everything was taken care of now, he was getting the pack that he always wanted. 

No could miss the absolutely smug look Peter had on his face as he leaned towards the mike and started his speech. One hand sneaking off the podium to press against his full belly. 


End file.
